With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern which is formed on the surface of a polymer resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and the structures may be applied to form various objects such as circuits integrated into an electronic device case, antennas, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, etc.
As described above, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate, several technologies regarding this were suggested. However, a method capable of more effectively using these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previously known technology, a method of forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method of forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are disadvantages that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form a superior fine conductive pattern.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate by a simplified process.